


The One

by Jordanmullenjr



Category: U2
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanmullenjr/pseuds/Jordanmullenjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1997, Larry is having a lot of self-harming problems years after what his father did. He needs help, Edge may or may not be able to give him that help he needs if Larry allows him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real, except me shipping L/E.  
> There is some graphical non-consent scenes, consider yourself warned.  
> This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge.  
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

"Stop! Please!" I try yelling, but it's no use. He won't stop. He never stops.

As he shoves my face into the pillow and forces his way into me, I cry out. He pumps his hips hard and fast, grunts and releases. I don't watch him leave. I'm too busy crying into my pillow. Ever since mum died, he's always been doing this. Raping me you could call it, if mum were still here I wouldn't have to go through this. I can't blame it on her though, its not her fault. It's his.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him walk back into the room while I'm still crying, "Stop crying before I beat you boy!" then he turns and walks away. Getting up, I pull my pants and boxers up then run out of the house, going anywhere but this house.

*************************************************************

Walking off stage I leave the rest of the guys and head for my dressing room. When I get there I go straight for my blade in the bathroom. Dragging it across my skin and pushing down just enough so that I can see my own blood. It's so satisfying. After all those years of my dad, after wanting someone I can never have. The pain is the only thing that satisfies me now. I drag it across my arm five more times and watch the blood pour out into the sink as I take a deep breath. Then there's a knock at my door and my heart leaps into my throat, "Larry! We're going to the pub. You coming?" While shuffling around in my bathroom and cleaning my fresh cuts, I answer him, "Yeah, just give me a minute okay, Edge?" There's not response so I take it he went back to the others.

Leaving my room with a long sleeve sweater on and my skinny jeans from the show, I spot the guys in the lounge. "Jesus man, it's about time," I roll my eyes at Bono and smile at Adam who returns it graciously. An arm encircles my shoulders and I look over to see Edge, looking a little too happy, but I love seeing him happy. I'd do anything to make him happy. If he knew what I was just doing in the bathroom, he'd hate me, never talk to me again.

"Hello, Edge," he smiles- god, I love his smile- He drags me towards the door while Adam and Bono follow us. He sits next to me on the drive there and he's sitting close to me for some reason, so close I can feel the heat of his thigh against mine.

*******************

After a couple of pints we all decided to go back to Adam's hotel. We're all sitting in the living room watching TV. "I've really gotta piss. Be right back." Standing up and walking to the bathroom, I go in there and do my business, but right as I'm about to open the door someone else opens it from the other side. I look and see, it's Adam. As he steps in I can tell he's drunk. He closes the door and pushes my up against the sink, "Adam. What are you doing?" laughing, he responds, "Relax, Larry. You're just too hot to pass up right now." His hands that were resting on my hips, now move lower. "Adam." "Shh..", he presses a finger against my mouth and finds the zipper to my pants with his other hand. "Adam..", I try my best to make him stop but I'm so powerless all because of my father. He would always hit me if I tried to get away and I didn't want Adam to hit me, so I let him have his way. Unzipping my jeans and getting onto his knees, I beg him once more. "Adam... Please..", he looks up at me, "Hush, Larry. You'll like this."

He licks my cock from root to tip, but I don't moan. I don't even react. I just leave him be, let him do whatever he wants to do to me. Soon enough he has my whole cock in his mouth and I can't control when I lose it. It's nature and I couldn't hold back anymore. He swallows and stands up, briefly kissing my forehead before walking out. Then the memories start flooding back.

 

The memories... One bad one in particular comes to mind.

My dad shoves me against the wall and yanks my pants down, pushing into me with no warning whatsoever. He stays still after he enters me at first, then he starts moving. He's moaning and I'm crying. I want him to stop. He grabs my cock and strokes, then I scream. He hits me and yells at me to shut up, so I do, he then continues moving and stroking me until I come unwillingly. He comes after that.

*********************************************

Getting up and walking outside- after cleaning myself up- with a pack of cigarettes, I light one and make sure nobody is around before I lift my shirt, pressing the cigarette to my stomach. It burns but it feels good, so good. I do it once more to the other side of my stomach then toss the cigarette. The door opens behind me, I fix my shirt before turning to look, I find Edge. Smiling, he says, "Hey, what are you doing out here? Everyone else is inside." I shrug , "I don't know. Just needed some fresh air, I guess." He walks over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You okay, Lar'?", leaning against him, I shrug again. "You're a very good and handsome man, remember that", then he walks away.

I follow him in after taking a look at my burns to see how bad they really are. He sits on the couch next to Bono so that I have to sit next to Adam or on the floor, but if I do that then they'll know something is up. Don't want that to happen. I don't have to look at Adam to know that he's watching me as I sit down, I can feel his stare on me, then he's leaning into me and putting his head in the crook of my neck, I swallow hard and let him be, not wanting to make a scene.

Bono is all over Edge and I can feel the jealousy rising in me. He's got his arms around Edge's neck and he's pressing kisses onto Edge's face. It's never bugged me this much before, but I'm not sure I can contain myself. Just as I go to stand up, I feel Adam press his lips to my neck and I freeze. He repeatedly does this a couple of times before starting to suck on my neck. "A-Adam..." I whimper, but he doesn't stop what he's doing, even if he did hear me. I open my mouth to say something else, but before I can, I catch Edge's gaze across the room, and I know the look on my face must look so helpless and lost; boyish even.

The next thing I know, Edge is pushing Bono away and standing up, moving towards me. "Adam. If you would excuse me and Larry, but we need to go to our rooms." Adam looks up at him, a look on his face that is questioning and challenging all at once.

"I do believe that Larry wants to be with me for the rest of the night." He looks at me, "Isn't that right, love?"

Looking to Edge with a pleading look, then looking back to Adam, I shake my head. It makes Adam raise an eyebrow in question. I turn back to you, biting my lip, practically ready to beg you to take me out of this room. I would spill my heart out to you if I knew that you would listen. If you knew what I wanted to spill my heart out to you about. I would tell you that I love you, that I want you to wrap your arms around me when I sleep, pull me closer even though we're already as close as we can get.

"Hmph." Is the only response Edge and I get, but it's enough for him to pull me up away from Adam and escort me out the door- and to my surprise- to his hotel room.

As soon as Edge closes the door, he turns to look at me. He looks so calm and collected and here I am, standing in his room, ready to fall to my knees and be completely vulnerable to this man. He's the only man I would ever submit to, because I know he would take care of me.

He looks like he wants to say something to me, but he walks past me to the minibar. "Would you like something to drink, Larry?" I think a shake of my head was enough of a response for him, so he pours himself something to drink while I take a seat in front of the TV on the couch. I note that his room is dimly lit and very neat. There's no clothes strewn around the floor like you would see with Bono, there's no bottles left on the tables like you would see with Adam, his room and my room are basically the same, except the lighting. 

Edge comes and sits next to me, but not to close, he's careful about space which is another thing I like about him. "Talk to me, Laurence." I swallow hard, noticing for the first time in the night that my mouth is very dry.

"There's so much I could tell you, Dave." I don't know what else to say, it'll probably all come out if you ask me again, everything about my father, about me, and about you. Please don't ask me again... please.

He shrugs, "Tell me what you've been thinking about, whats been on your mind lately. You seem awfully distracted a lot."

Oh god, it's all coming out now. 

"Alright... If you insist. It's very sad." He just looks at me, waiting for me to continue. "When I.. When I was younger, after mum died my dad started doing... things to me. Almost every night. I was so happy to leave the house when I joined the band..." Here comes the hard part, "I found you so fascinating, you weren't like the others, you didn't want to go out and get drunk every single night, you were content with a book or your guitar and being alone. I envy you for being able to put up with so much shit, so much stuff that I couldn't put up with myself. You're like my complement... Everything you are... I'm not."

I take a deep breath in, looking anywhere but you because the last thing I want to do is see the look on your face. The look of pure disgust. 

"Larry." One single word and I know I have to look at him, when I do, I immediately feel better for it. The look on his face is far from disgust, it's a look of love, hope, and desire. I know we shouldn't do this tonight. He won't remember it. He gets up from his chair, a smile playing over his face. "I love you, Lar." He stands in front of me, then he holds a hand out which I take. He pulls me up and kisses me, wrapping his arms around me like I've always wanted him to. Before I can fall too deep into the kiss, he pulls back to look at me, "I'm not drunk." As if he knew what was going through my mind, I nod then he moves me to his bedroom.

He kisses my jaw, unzipping my jacket and that's where I have to stop him because of my cuts and burns.  _He'll hate you._ It's all that goes through my mind. Pulling away slightly, you look at me. "Are you alright?" I shake my head, because I'm not alright. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"I..." I don't have the heart to tell him that I've harmed myself because I finally have what I want.

He puts his index finger under my chin, "Tell me, Larry." 

I take a breath in and get ready for him to hate me, "I have self harmed.." My eyes drop to the floor and my shoulders sink down, I feel so ashamed, like a freak. 

"Take off your clothes." I look up at you and you nod, "Please, I want to see how bad they are. I need to make sure that you're okay." Nodding once, I proceed to take my sweatshirt off first which reveals the cuts, then I take my pants off, more cuts there, also some bruises. Then, comes my shirt, I'm scared for this one, but I take it off anyways. You can see all my cuts, bruises, and burns that I've ever done to myself. He moves closer, running his fingers across the cuts and burns, I flinch when he runs them over the most recent burns. "Did that hurt?"

"It was my most recent one." I shrug and you apologize. 

"How could you do this..? You're so perfect." 

"Not in my eyes, Dave. Especially since my father." A tear rolls down my face and you wipe it off with your thumb, nudging a kiss to my lips while you're at it. Then you strip down to your boxers like me.

"Lets lay down, yeah?" You get on the bed and I join you. I can already tell I'll never get used to the feel of your arms around me and I'm glad for it, because I don't want to get used to it. "I love you. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you, because I'm here to stay. Sleep now, love." You turn the side table lamp off.

"I love you, too." I mumble before drifting off into a peaceful sleep that I haven't had in years. The last thing I remember is feeling you press a kiss to my temple. I finally feel that I have found the one to call home.


End file.
